


Keep On

by Camcat144



Series: Alex Rider Drabbles [6]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camcat144/pseuds/Camcat144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex asks Tom for help with his homework. 100 word drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep On

“Hey Tom?”  
Tom looked up, eyes focusing on Alex.  
“Yeah?” he asked.  
“Can you help me with some history? You’ve already done it,” said Alex. He had been back in school about ten days now, and was hard at work making up everything he’d missed.  
“Sure,” said Tom, “what’s it on?”  
“Portuguese naval exploration.”  
“Ah, of course! What is more important to our futures than knowing Portuguese naval exploration?!” Tom cried sarcastically.  
Alex cracked a small smile, and Tom cheered internally. Alex was quiet these days and it was rare when he smiled. Tom always treasured it when he did.


End file.
